omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Batter
Character Synopsis The Batter is the main protagonist of OFF, being the entity that The Player controls during the course of the game. The Batter is aware that the Player is controlling him and that he has a purpose, but is relatively uninformed about the nature of the Zones and the world he is in. He acts as the savior of the world. Embarked on a holy mission, he plans to fulfill this task with the help of his puppeteer who controls his movements. In many ways, the Batter's relationship with the Player resembles that of a solemn religious crusader whose every deed, action and decision is justifiable purely on behalf of his Higher Power. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B '''| '''3-A Verse: OFF Name: The Batter (Le Batteur in original translation) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, physically takes the appearance of a man in his late 20s Classification: Unknown, although it has been stated that The Batter isn't a human, Savior, Embodiment of Purity, Baseball Player Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Stated by NPCs that his walking can't be heard and that he's unnaturally silent), Soul Manipulation (Possessess the ability to destroy souls, as shown when he destroys The Spectres), Destruction, Existence Erasure, and Reality Warping via Purification (The act of "purifying something involves said object being destroyed and completely reduced to nothing. The scale at the beginning of the game was on a Sun Sized Pocket Realm, by the end of the game, The Batter can purify the universe). Batter has control over the elements, of which includes Metal Manipulation (Due to Metal Element), Smoke Manipulation (Due to Smoke Element), Biological Manipulation (Due to Meat Element). Shapeshifting (Concept art portrays as The Batter being capable of altering his appearance, of which is also supported by Mortis stating that Batter isn't human), Conceptual Manipulation (Interacted with and completely destroyed the abstractions in Hugo's Rooms. His Add-Ons are stated to be metaphysical existences and also have many concept based attacks), 4th Wall Awarness (Regularly references The Player, who they acknowledge as their controller), Immortality (Type 1 & 4, Should The Batter be killed, The Player will bring them back indefintiely), Energy Manipulation (Zone Guardians are capable of creating zones through pure energy alone, The Batter should be capable of replicating this), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can increase or decrease a target's statistics with many abilities), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of Purify. His Add-Ons are metaphysical in nature), Poison Manipulation (Has many abilities that can poison a foe upon hitting them), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of inflincting Furious onto the foe, causing them to become bloodlusted), Sleep Manipulation (Able to put an opponent to sleep with certain abilities), Text Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Insignificantly effected save files), Summoning (Has the power to summon his Add-Ons at any location), Light Manipulation (Can project light in the form of attacks), Flight. Resistance to Mind, Soul, Spatial, Physics and Void Manipulation Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Even at the start of the game, The Batter can fight on par with Zone Guardians, who are capable of creating zones that contains a sun and multiple pocket dimensions ) | '''Universe Level '(In one ending, The Batter was able to "turn the entire world" into a white nothingness, purifying the entire universe. Fought The Queen, who created The Room, which contains the world's sun and multiple interlinked pocket dimensions. The French Version also refers to dimensions as universes) 'Speed: Speed of Light '(Fought all of The Zone Guardians, who can react to light-based attacks from The Add-Ons. Can freely navigate in The Nothingness, where everything moves at and process things at The Speed of Light. The Zone Guardians can interact with Sunlight to create zones) | 'Massively FTL '(Flew to The Sun at a speed of 361x the speed of light) 'Lifting Ability: Class 50 '(Pushed slabs of metal that are essentially the same size as he is. Able to overpower opponents such as the specters, including one that was the size of a whale) '''Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Universal ' 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Survives many blows from The Zone Guardians, shin of which can create sun sized pocket realities) | '''Universe Level '(Tanked The destruction of the universe, which The Batter did himself) 'Stamina: Nigh-Infinite '(Has shown to be capable of completing his mission of traveling all zones and purifying them, without the need to rest, eat, sleep or even stop. Fought Enoch, who continued to remain alive temporarily as a decapitated head) '''Range: Extended Melee Range with Bat, several hundred meters to kilometers with competences. Planetary with Purification | Same as before but his purification Powers is increased on a Universal Scale Intelligence: Genius '''(Understood that he was merely being controlled by the player, could solve puzzles with ease but decides to let the player do it himself) '''Weaknesses: The Batter is a blunt and honest individua, not showing any thought about saying who he is or what his mission is, this has lead him getting into trouble at times. Unable to purify a zone if someone’s essence is protecting it. Has a limited arsenal of Competence points with which to use competences. Versions: Beginning '''| End of Game''' Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Add-Ons, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon (3 separate rings that fly around the batter and perform various jobs during the game, they are very clearly defined as equipment; They will continue fighting even after the batter is downed, and have stats only slightly below The Batter himself), various bats (the strongest being the Ashley Bat, whose attacks have the Metal and Meat elements. Attacks twice per hit, increased accuracy and 10% critical hit chance), Neil Tunic (Increase Evasion), Golden Flesh (Restores CP, although the batter has a limited number of them), Fortune Ticket (Restores HP, although the Batter has a limited number of them), Joker (Revives a party member, although again it's limited; the ring Add-Ons can also use them Notable Attacks/Techniques: Competences * Wide Angle: Analyses the enemies' characteristics *'Save First/Second/Third/ Base:' Three different competences that allow Batter to heal, ranging from small health to full health *'Run with Courage:' Special attack of the element Metal. *'Furious Homerun:' Special attack with low impact. *'Run with Dementia:' Special attack of the element Smoke. *'Magic Homerun:' Special attack with considerable impact. *'Save Fourth Base:' Reanimates an ally *'Run with Belief:' Special attack of the element Meat. *'Save Fourth Base:' Restores a lot of HP to the whole party *'Ultimate Homerun:' Special attack of cataclysmic impact. Add-Ons Alpha * Saturated/Converted/Long/Entire Chain: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon a single enemy, respectively. * Awaited Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. * Requisite Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. * Open Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Muteness, disabling all of an enemy's special attacks. * Impossible Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Palsy, paralyzing enemies and preventing them from taking actions. Omega * Inverse Perspective: Cures a target of Blindness and Muteness. * Optimised Blur: An attack competence that inflicts a random amount of damage upon an enemy. * Overdone Perspective: Cures a target of Poison and Sleep. * Photographic Blur: An attack competence that bypasses the target's durability entirely. * Frontal Perspective: Cures a target of Fury, Madness, and Palsy. * Gaussian Blur: An attack competence that also damages the adversary's Competence points, their reserve of energy that enables them to perform special attacks. * Decupled Perspective: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Radial Blur: A special attack that also lowers the adversary's defense. Epsilon * Surrealistic/Abstract/Cubist/Fauvestic Tragedy: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon all enemies at once, respectively. * Classic Drama: Increases the target's Attack, amping up their physical attack power. * Baroque Drama: Increases the target's Defense, improving their durability and toughness. * Experienced Drama: Increases the target's Intelligence, improving the power of their competences (special attacks.) * Unrevokable Drama: Increases the target's Agility, amping up their speed. Extra Info: Contrary to one may thing, Add-Ons are not seperate entities, as opposed to sentient objects that The Batter carries around. Their inclusion in a match isnt outside help as a result of their nature as items and not seperate party members * Additionally, ”Bad Batter" is not a shift in his appearance or power, but merely the way both The Player abd The Judge perceived The Batter at the time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:OFF Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Geniuses Category:Horror Category:Weapons Master Category:Stealth Masters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Text Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Destruction Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Metal Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Existence Erasers Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3